


Family is power

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Families of Choice, Family Dynamics, Fugitives, Moral Ambiguity, Not for Olicity or OTA fans, On the Run, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: To prevent Roy from serving a life sentence at Iron Heights, Oliver and Thea break him out and go on the run. However, it's not long before they run into trouble. They are forced to rely on old allies for help as they go up against a new enemy even as a former ally out for revenge pursues them.





	1. The breakout

**Author's Note:**

> I know, probably shouldn't be starting a new story, but since a few of my stories are just about wrapped up or getting close to that point, I figured it wouldn't hurt to at leas start this.
> 
> A few things you need to know: This is canon up to after Oliver killed Ra's with a few twists. Roy never faked his death, Thea was never stabbed. Those events were prevented after Roy was arrested by Oliver, in an attempt to keep everyone else he loved safe, agreed to Ra's' terms. The rest of season three happened relatively the same except no Thea visiting Roy. 
> 
> Before anyone asks, this story is based on the movie Fast Five, bit can be read alone.

Starling City Court house  
Afternoon

Oliver sat in the benches, his arm around his younger sister as he attempted to comfort her. He never would have thought he would be here, sitting in the crowd as someone he cared about was punished for crimes that Oliver had committed and some that neither of them had committed. Roy stared at the judge fearlessly as he began speaking.

"Mr. Harper, your attorney has argued that your actions as The Arrow, both good and bad, are merely a result of the cruel hand you were dealt in life," the judge began, "I am sorry for that, and I am grateful for the help you have given this city. We all owe you a debt we can never repay. However, we cannot ignore the trail of bodies you have left in your wake, most recently that of The Mayor. And so, with that said, I find you guilty on several counts of aggravated assault, breaking and entering, vigilantism, and first degree murder. I herby sentence you to life in Iron Height Maximum Security Prison with possibility of parole."

As the judge slammed the pallet, Thea cried silently, large tears rushing down her face. Enraged, Oliver stood up and stormed out of the room as several people turned there heads to watch him go. As Oliver left the court house, Laurel rushed to follow him.

"I don't wanna talk Laurel." Oliver said as he met her at the exit.

"Well you will, because I need to know something," Laurel said and Oliver stopped, looking over at her, "you're not just gonna let Roy rot in prison, are you?"  
"What do you think?" Oliver asked sarcastically as he exited the building, being swarmed by reporters.

Starling City  
Night

Roy was on the bus, being transferred to Iron Heights with the other prisoners. He could feel the burning gazes of the other prisoners and knew this was not going to end well for him. Roy leaned his head against the window, closing his eyes, appearing to be asleep to his fellow prisoners. But he was far from it, he was perfectly aware of everyone and everything around him.

Which was what let him hear the roar of a motorcycle approaching the bus before anyone else. Roy's eyes snapped open as he stared out the window, seeing someone on a motorcycle ride up next to his window. They were dressed in back and had a quiver on there back, a bow mounted on the bike above the handle bars. Hearing another roar of a motorcycle from the other side of the bus, Roy guessed they weren't alone.

Outside the bus, the two cyclists circled the bus, causing the bus to slow down. One of the cyclists broke off, seeming to drive away as the other one drove to the front of the bus. Pulling an arrow out from his quiver, the cyclist fired. It hit the front of the bus and exploded. The bus was sent flying before it landed on the road upside down.

Next morning

"Good morning Starling City. Our top story this morning remains the attack on a prison transport bus that was intercepted on its way to Iron Heights. It was attacked by two assailants on motorcycle and the bus itself was knocked on its roof. Miraculously, no one was killed or seriously injured in the attack but the objective is clear. One prison remains missing: Roy Harper, AKA The Arrow," Susan Williams reported on the news, "The current whereabouts of Harper and his accomplices is currently unknown. Where they are now is anyone's guess."

Russia, one weeks later  
Afternoon

A car pulled up outside a local bar, or what looked like a bar. The car turned off and two people, a young man and woman got out. Roy sighed, his breath visible in the cold air as he turned to Thea. She smiled at him and took his hand reassuringly as they entered the bar. Immediately, all activity stopped in the bar as everyone turned to look at them. Roy got the feeling like they were the new kids on the block and he supposed they were.

"We're looking for the Pakhan." Roy said and they all stopped, staring at him and Thea in shock rather than sizing him up.

A Russian male voice spoke up and everyone parted. A older, bearded man approached them and Roy eyes him wearily. Despite what Oliver said, Roy felt like there was something about this man, something dangerous,

"Anatoli Knyazev," Anatoli said as he held out his hand, which Roy shook, "Oliver says you are in need of my help."

"You could say that." Roy nodded as he eyed Anatoli, making a mental note to keep an eye on the man.


	2. The favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy and Thea seek sanctuary from the Bratva. Anatoli agrees in return for a favor but something is amidst...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand, here is chapter two.

Russia

Afternoon

 

In Anatoli’s office, Anatoli poured three glasses of Russian Vodka and placed two in front of Roy and Thea.

 

“I’m good, thanks.” Thea said, eying the glass as though it would come alive and eat her.

 

Roy gently pushed her glass towards her and gave her a pointed look that said ‘drink’ and picked up his own.

 

“Have you heard from Oliver?” Roy inquired.

 

“He is doing me favor.  He had bit of falling out with Bratva last year,” Anatoli explained, “he do favor for good will with my men.”

 

“Thank you for your help.” Roy said politely and Anatoli chuckled.

 

“That is way of Bratva. I do favor for you…you do me one in return.” Anatoli explained and Roy and Thea tensed.

 

“What kind of favor did you have in mind?” Roy asked wearily.

 

“There is a job,” Anatoli said as he picked up his glass, “Train come, carrying rare cars. Worth lot on Black Market. I could use some more men.”

 

“And if we would like to…politely decline?” Roy asked, weighing his words very carefully.

 

“If you do this favor for me, there are Bratva safe houses all over Russia. Can spare one to you.” Anatoli sweetened the deal.

 

Roy and Thea exchanged a glance. It seemed like a deal they couldn’t refuse, but Roy had a feeling Anatoli wasn’t telling them everything. But they were on the run; they couldn’t afford to be picky.

 

“We have a deal.” Roy said and Anatoli smiled.

 

“Ah, good! Now, we drink. To friendship.” Anatoli raised his glass.

 

“To friendship.” Roy toasted and he and Anatoli drank while Thea, still eying the glass wearily, did as well.

 

Train, next day

Morning

 

Oliver stared out at the cloudy sky from the window before turning to Thea, who was reading a magazine.

 

“Russian fashion tips?” Roy quipped and she smiled.

 

“Travel guide.” Thea said, sliding the magazine to him across the table.

 

“Tokyo. Masco. Goa.” Roy noted as he flipped through it.

 

“And they all have one thing in common,” Thea said, smiling coyly as Roy looked up at her, “no extradition.”

 

Roy smiled before leaning down to kiss her. As he pulled back, Thea saw over his shoulder that the target had just walked through the door to their section to the train.

 

“Here we go.” Thea said and Roy followed her gaze, seeing the target as well.

 

The couple stood up and began making their way towards the target. As they did, Roy spotted two men he recognized. He didn’t know them by name, but, with a chill running down his spin, he realized they were Argus. Things just got a hell of a lot more complicated.

 

As Thea ‘accidently’ bumped into the target, Roy quickly picked his pockets while his attention was on Thea. Ah, the perks of growing up in the Glades.

 

Roy and Thea made their way through the train and found the back door. Roy pulled out the man’s wallet he had swiped and pulled out the ID card. After swiping it, the door unlocked and they entered the back, into the cargo. After some quick searching, they found what they were looking for and Roy pulled out a radio.

 

“We found them. Second to last car.” Roy said.

 

Hearing the sound of glass breaking, Roy turned to see Thea had broken the glass container holding the car keys. Roy pocketed the radio and walked up to her. As she handed him some, Roy frowned.

 

“What?” Thea said, seeing the look on his face.

 

“When I was in The Glades, some buddies and I used to steal some cars…these cars have been seized.” Roy explained.

 

“What does that mean?” Thea asked.

 

Before Roy could answer, they heard something hit the side of the Freighter they were in and the sound of metal being cut by blow torches. Roy got to work uncovering the cars from the sheet and Thea did as well.

 

“Ma, I would’ve killed for one of these when I was sixteen.” Thea said.

 

“You would have killed?” Roy quipped.

 

Suddenly, they metal on the side was yanked away, revealing Anatoli, two Bratva members, and-

 

“Ollie!” Thea said as she crashed into her brother, wrapping him in a hug as he stepped inside.

 

“I thought I told you two to lay low.” Oliver said as he gave Roy a pointed look.

 

“Didn’t have much choice.” Roy said simply and Oliver nodded, casting a look at Anatoli as he let Thea go.

 

“Save reunion for later, we have two minute window.” Anatoli ordered and Oliver nodded.

 

“I am taking the GT40.” One of the Bratva members said in an aggressive tone.

 

Feeling a pit of unease in his stomach, Roy looked over at Oliver. The look on Oliver’s face told him he felt it to. Something didn’t feel right with this. Anatoli got in one of the cars and the Bratva members used the machine to lift it onto their car onto a ramp. The ramp tilted and Anatoli, in reverse, drove off and onto the ground. As Anatoli drove off, the Bratva member who had declared he was taking the GT40 tried to make his move. However, Oliver held out his hand and stopped him.

 

“Ladies first.” Oliver said smoothly.

 

At Roy signaling with his eyes, Thea moved towards the GT40. As another Bratva member moved to stop her, Roy rushed forward. Grabbing him by the collar, Roy slammed him into the wall back first.

 

“Trust me, you don’t wanna do that.” Roy said with an unpleasant smile.

 

“This car is more my style anyway.” Thea said cheekily as she got in and started the car.

 

After a look from the other Bratva member, the man let it go. As the Brava prepared to lift the car, Oliver walked over and leaned down to the open passenger side window so he could speak with his sister.

 

“Change of plans. Wait for my call Speedy.” Oliver said and she nodded.

 

As the car was lifted, Thea was lowered to the ground and took off. However, the Bratva became alarmed when she went in a completely different direction than Anatoli.

 

“Where is she going?” One of them asked as they pulled a gun on Oliver. “Where is she going?!”

 

Oliver tried to yank the gun from him but it went off and the bullet hit the side of the train. Oliver turned and tossed him over his shoulder, disarming the man as he tossed him onto the floor. Meanwhile, Roy began engaging the other Bratva member in a fist fight. As Roy put his opponent in a head lock, the Bratva member on the floor looked up at the one in the lifting car.

 

“ _Go after the girl!_ ” He barked in Russian.

 

As the vehicle began to disembark from the train, Oliver grabbed the man on the floor and threw him to the side. He then grabbed Roy’s opponent and slammed him against the wall. Oliver gave Roy a look and, after all these month of training and working together, Roy understood what Oliver wanted without him even saying it. Roy turned and jumped out the gaping hole in the Freighter and onto the back of the lift, grabbing onto the rope on the back so he wouldn’t fall.

 

The Bratva member on the floor picked up a metal pipe and went at Oliver with it. Sensing his approach, Oliver let the man go so he could dodge but then found himself attacked by both sides by the Bratva members. Oliver punched the one with the pipe and then grabbed the other, throwing him out the side where he was killed when he hit a meal rail.

 

Roy used the back rope to swing himself up to the front of the car. He jumped through the open side door and wrapped the rope around the man’s neck, beginning to strangle him. He tossed the man out the side door with the rope and then began engaging the Bratva member in the driver’s seat. However, when the man pulled out a blow torch, Roy had to skillfully and carefully avoid it. When Roy kicked the man, the man lost control of the vehicle. The pair then ended up crashing into the freighter Oliver was in.

 

A dazed Roy looked up to see the man he was fighting dead. But what alarmed him was the leaking fuel from the vehicle. Because that was never good.

 

“Oliver.” Roy called out weakly.

 

Oliver was busy, getting into one of the other cars. Just as he started it, the doors burst open and three men Oliver vaguely recognized as working for Argus raced in. However, before they could do anything, three shots rang out and they dropped, dead as the man Oliver had been   fighting   stood over them with a gun. Oliver hit the case and his car flew out onto the ground. Driving up to the damaged vehicle, Oliver signaled over to Roy and his dazed apprentice managed to jump out onto the back of the car, clinging as best he could to trunk of the car.

 

A moment later, there was an explosion behind them as the damaged vehicle exploded. The mangled hunk of metal rolled after then and Oliver realized with alarm there was nowhere to go. Nowhere except the lake by the bridge the train was passing.

 

“You’re not gonna like this but we’re out of options!” Oliver shouted as he accelerated.

 

Oliver drove right off the cliff and over the lake. The hunk of flaming metal fell into the car and car fell with it. It crashed, creating a giant wave as Oliver and Roy knew no more


	3. New enemies

Unspecified location  
Afternoon

Oliver and Roy were hanging from the ceiling, chains holding them up. The door to the dark room they were in opened up and the two archers looked up as a dark haired man entered the room, accompanied by two armed guards.

“You two have caused quite a bit of trouble for me,” the man, a dark haired Caucasian with dark eyes that unnerved Oliver and Roy, said in accented English, “three of my men dead. My prize gone. Tell me where the car is, and I’ll let you go.”

“Didn’t we send it up north?” Roy asked as he looked at Oliver.

“No, we sent it up south.” Oliver said smoothly.

“Right. No wait, we sent it up east. Or was it west? We really can’t remember.” Roy said and the man smirked at them.

“I know how you to work. But things are different here in Russia. It’s best to know who you’re up against.” The man said and Roy chuckled.

“Oh trust me pal, you don’t know who you’re up against, otherwise you’d run screaming.” Roy promised.

“Oh trust me gentlemen, I know exactly who you are. Mr. Harper, Mr. Queen,” the two tensed as he leaned close to Oliver, “I hear little Thea has grown into quite a beauty. Wherever she is, I will find her.”

“Doubt it,” Roy said and the man looked over at her, “you’ll be too dead.”

“We shall see.” The man smirked before turning and walking out of the room. 

As one of the armed guards moved towards Oliver, he suddenly broke out of his chains. He lunged forward, tackling the guard. As Oliver fought the guard, the other moved to assist. Oliver backhanded him and he was sent stumbling towards Roy. Roy brought his legs up quickly and wrapped them around the guard’s neck.

“Fancy seeing you here.” Roy grinned as the guard gasped for breath.

Oliver grabbed is opponent’s gun and fired, getting him in the chest. As he went down, Roy pushed his guard forward with his legs and Oliver whirled around, shooting the guard. 

Bratva safe house  
Later in the afternoon

Thea bean pacing back and forth as she listened to the car’s radio. It was on a news station that was talking about the heist in the train. Suddenly, she heard a sound. Someone was here. 

Thea quickly turned off the radio and hid behind a pillar. She pulled out a knife, her heart racing. She heard the door open and closed her eyes as she tightened her grip on the knife.

“Thea?” Roy called out and she relaxed as she let out a relieved breath. 

Thea rushed out from behind the pillar and rushed over to Roy, wrapping her arms around him as he did the same to her.

“Thank god you’re alright.” Thea said as she stepped back.

“Thank your brother.” Roy said as Oliver walked in.

Thea rushed over to Oliver and the pair embraced tightly as Oliver noted the knife in her hand. Catching his stare, Thea flashed a coy smile as Oliver smirked. 

“Where’s Anatoli?” Thea asked as she let him go.

“I got in contact with him, he’ll be here.” Oliver promised.

“It’s all over the radio; they’re blaming us for those agents getting killed.” Thea explained as Oliver walked over to the car.

“They were Argus Oliver. You know how they work; Waller is gonna come after us guns blazing. We need to leave Oliver.” Roy warned. 

“We know they wanted this car.” Oliver said as he looked down at the object in question.

“Because something’s in it.” Roy realized and Oliver nodded.

“We find out what, we find out what we’re up against.” Oliver told them.

Argus base  
Night

“I know Mr. President,” Waller said as she spoke on the phone, “I know, you want Oliver Queen and his accomplices found. Do not worry; I have someone on them who will not rest until he has Oliver Queen. Someone who has an axe to grind.”

At that moment, a plane was landing at a different Argus base and a group of men got off.

“These men are trained fighters, Oliver Queen is one of the best there is. And Roy Harper isn’t a pushover either. They know how to outrun law enforcement. And whatever you do, do not engage them all together, because you will lose,” John Diggle ordered, “Move out.”

“Sir,” One of the operatives said, following Diggle as the others moved off, “is all this really necessary for two men.”

“Let me tell you about these two men: One’s worked for Argus, knows every way you’re gonna come at him. The other is a reformed criminal, was outrunning police before he could drive, now he’s an ex-vigilante. So yes, all this is necessary.” Diggle snapped.

Bratva Safe house  
Same time

Thea eyed Roy pensively as he and Oliver worked in the car, taking it apart to see what was inside.

“Roy,” She called out softly and he looked up, “there’s something I have to tell you.”

Before she could tell him what it was, the door opened and trio turned to see Anatoli walk in.

“Where you been?” Roy asked suspiciously.

“Bratva business.” Anatoli said vaguely.

“That’s not good enough.” Roy snapped and Anatoli looked over at Oliver.

“You best help your friend to learn his place.” Anatoli said and Roy growled.

“Answer the question Anatoli. For real.” Oliver said blankly.

“What, you no trust me?” Anatoli said surprised.

“I sent Thea and Roy to you in the hopes that you would keep them safe. Instead, you sent them on a mission that shouldn’t have been on, during which some of your men tried to kill Roy and I, and now you don’t show up for hours. So I think you owe us some answers.” Oliver said angrily.

“I was with Bratva,” Anatoli admitted, “We have had new player in town, the Bratva who tried to kill you were spies for him. I was trying to see if there were others.”

“This new player, what’s his name?” Thea inquired.

“No one knows, no one sees him. He only goes by Drakon. In Russian, it means Dragon.” Anatoli said and Oliver frowned, noting that Anatoli wasn’t telling the truth.

Not completely anyway. But Oliver would get the truth out of him, one way or another. 

Russia  
Same time

The man who had Oliver and Roy captive earlier was sitting at a desk, steaming. Oliver Queen and Roy Harper thought they could interfere in his business, did they? Well, they would soon learn just how bad things got when they messed with Richard Drakon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce the Reyes of the story: Richard Dragon, or rather Richard Drakon. 
> 
> Given how angry Diggle was with Oliver following season three and how he refused to be an adult about it, I have no problem believing that he would go after Oliver for revenge if the chance presented itself.


	4. Attacks from all sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Diggle and Drakon both make a move on The Queens and Roy, Thea makes a stunning confession to Roy and Oliver.

Bratva safe house  
Night

Anatoli silently walked through the safe house after everyone else had gone to sleep. He reached the partially taken apart care and reached down. He grabbed something and pulled it out. As he held up the computer chip, a voice spoke up behind him.

“I almost wish I hadn’t seen that.” 

Anatoli’s blood ran cold as he turned around. Oliver stood a few feet away, a blank expression on his face as he stared at Anatoli.

“Almost.” Oliver said as he began moving towards Anatoli.

“Oliver-” Anatoli began.

“You know, I could forgive the lying, the manipulation, the fact that you used us for something I still don’t understand…if it wasn’t for one thing. My sister was on that train. My sister!”

Oliver then grabbed Anatoli by the shirt and shoving him against the pillar behind him. Anatoli became frightened by the look in Oliver’s eyes. He had seen that look before, but never directed at him. It was, as Anatoli had come to call it, the look of the monster.

“What is so important on this chip that you used us to get it?” Oliver snarled as he held it up.

“I do not know,” Anatoli said honestly, “Drakon only told me he wanted the car, I did not know about the chip until after job.”

“Drakon? The Bratva is working with Drakon?!” Oliver snarled as Roy and Thea came out of the room they were sleeping in, Oliver’s shouting having woken them up.

“What’s going on?” Thea asked, seeing the scene.

“What’s going on is Anatoli sold us out,” Oliver said before letting Anatoli go, “When I left here three years ago, I was convinced you were going to put the Bratva on a better path. Now look at you: Using my sister and Roy, putting them in danger, lying to me, manipulating me, working with Drakon. You’re no better than Gregor.”

“I told you, I was worried about what I would become in your absence,” Anatoli reminded him, “I did what I had to do to keep Bratva together. And stay alive.” 

“Get out,” Oliver growled, “or I swear to god, I will kill you. And you know I’ll follow up on that.”

Anatoli stared at Oliver silently for a moment before turning and walking away. Oliver’s eyes follow him until the door closed behind him then he sighed and the tension left him. Then he just looked…sad, Thea noted.

“Are you okay?” Thea asked as she walked over to him.

“No, but we have other things to worry about.” Oliver said as he looked down at the computer chip in his land. 

“Should we be worried about the Bratva retaliating?” Roy question and Oliver shook his head.

“Anatoli is a lot of things, stupid isn’t one of them. He knows any attempts at retaliation would be bad for The Bratva. Still, we should get out of here tomorrow.” Oliver ordered.

Russia  
Same time

“I need a list of every place within fifty miles that sells compressed gas tanks.” Diggle said as he walked away from the damaged train to the blond with a tablet.

“Okay.” Felicity said and Diggle noted the note of uncertainty in her voice.

“Everything okay?” Diggle inquired.

“Yeah…no. John, are we doing the right thing?” Felicity asked, seeking assurance.

“You know what he’s done, Oliver has clearly gone rogue.” Diggle insisted.

“Yeah, but killing Argus agents? It doesn’t seem like his style and I doubt Roy and Thea would stay with him if he did.” Felicity pointed out.

“Clearly, we don’t know Oliver as well as we thought we did. And look at how long Oliver had us following him; we don’t know what he’s shoved into Roy and Thea’s heads.” Diggle argued as an Argus operative walked up to them.

“Sir, we found something,” the operative said and Diggle looked over at him, “We checked the rail line like you asked found a couple spots where they unloaded the cars. One set of tracks headed west ‘til it hit the main highway, then disappeared. But another set of tracks headed east, a 108 wheelbase, eight and a half inch tread.” 

“The GT40 that was missing.” Diggle realized and the operative nodded. 

“Followed it a couple miles, pretty easy in this scrub. Can’t move without leaving a sign.” The Operative said.

“Okay, let’s move out.” Diggle ordered, walking off as the operatives began getting ready.

“Starting to think Laurel had the right idea when she told Waller to go to hell.” Felicity muttered once they were out of ear shot.

Bratva safe house, next day  
Morning

“What do you think?” Thea asked as Roy put the chip in the reader.

“It’s definitely a custom chip,” Roy noted as a menu came up and Roy clicked on one of the options, “look at this, same place, every week.”

“It’s a delivery schedule.” Oliver realized.

Outside, an armed transport stopped and Diggle and some Argus operatives got out as Felicity watched uncertainly from inside. 

“What is this, drugs?” Thea asked as Roy clicked on another option and more information popped up on the screen.

“No, it’s a dealer package,” Oliver noted and the couple looked over at him, “most major players weigh their money so they don’t have to count it. Each one of those shipments is worth roughly ten million dollars.” 

“Ten million dollars?” Thea gapped at her brother.

“So what’s that, hundred million plus in cash houses?” Roy estimated.

“It’s how he keeps it off the grid.” Oliver said grimly.

“Well, it’s safe to say our friend Drakon is smart to want this back. It’s his whole network laid out.” Roy whistled before a beep went off.

“Was that-” Thea began as they tensed.

“The proximity alert we set up? Yeah.” Oliver said alarmed.

Seconds later, masked men armed with assault rifles burst in. They find no one there but, seeing movement, the look over to see Roy and Thea climbing out the window. They open fire but Roy and Thea have already dropped down to the ground and are making a run for it. Oliver then jumped down from the ceiling, snatching the rifle of one of the men before striking him in the face with it. As the man fell to the ground, out cold, Oliver opened fire on the other men, forcing them to take cover.

Diggle and the operatives heard the shots as well. Having a feeling Oliver was somehow involved, Diggle turned to the four operatives with him.

“You two, middle. You two, flank north.” Diggle ordered before they moved out.

As the other men began firing back, Oliver tossed the rifle onto the floor and turned. He jumped through the window and rolled onto the roof, dodging the bullets as the men opened fire on him. He got up and began running across the roof tops, jumping from one to the other. 

However, what he failed to realize was that Diggle had seen him and was following him on foot. Diggle walked into the building of the building Oliver had just jumped on to and, as Oliver jumped off the roof to get to a building below, Diggle jumped through the window. The two landed roughly, groaning in pain. Oliver was by the roof’s edge and Diggle a little further back as they looked up and saw each other.

“John?” Oliver questioned. 

It was clear by the look on Diggle’s face he was not here for a hug. Oliver got up and jumped off the roof as Diggle got up and ran after him.

Roy and Thea were running down a street when Roy saw two masked men try to cut them off. Roy picked up a trash can lid and threw it, hitting one of the men in the face. He went down and Roy rushed the other man. There was a brief scuffle before Roy landed a solid hit in the face. The second man went down and Roy and Thea fled. 

Oliver was running down a street, Diggle hot on his tail. He rounded a corner as two masked men started chasing after him but Diggle cut them off. Within seconds, Diggle them knocked out and put his focus back on Oliver.

While Roy and Thea continue to run from armed men, Oliver rounded a corner and stopped, staring at the stunned Felicity. Before he could make a move, men in masks rounded a different corner and Oliver snapped into action. Grabbing Felicity, he got them cover behind a wall as they opened fire. As the men began moving in, four Argus agents appeared on the roof and opened fire, getting the men. Seeing it was safe, Oliver shoved Felicity back against the wall and fled. 

Roy and Thea rounded a corner and were about to jump but saw it was quiet a drop. However, with the men approaching quickly, they realized they didn’t have a choice. Roy offered Thea his hand and she took it before they jumped. They landed on some iron sheets but went through them. The men looked down but saw no sign of them.

Felicity stared down at the bodies as Diggle came up to her.

“You okay?” Diggle inquired and Felicity gave a slight nod.

Down by the edge of a river a short time later, Oliver, Roy, and Thea stared up at where Argus and Diggle were before Oliver turned to Roy and Thea.

“They’re gonna be looking for all of us together, so we need to split up. You two head south, I’ll lead them away.” Oliver ordered.

“Ollie, no.” Thea protested.

“Thea, I don’t like it either but he’s right. We got lucky this time, but what about next time?” Roy tried to reason with her.

“I’m pregnant,” Thea said, stunning her lover and brother into silence.

“I’m sorry, what?” Oliver demanded, sure he’d misheard her.

“I’m pregnant. I lost my family once, I can’t do it again.” Thea said as she looked over at Oliver pleadingly.

“Are you serious?” Roy asked, walking over to her with the beginning of a smile.

As she nodded beaming, Roy grabbed her in a kiss. She broke it and looked over at her still stunned brother.

“Ollie, please, promise me we stick together.” Thea pleaded and Oliver finally came out of his shock.

“I promise,” Oliver said as he walked over and wrapped both of them in a hug, “I promise.”


	5. Old friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deciding to get out of this life once and for all, Oliver, Roy, and Thea reach out to some old friends in order to carrying out final mission.

Argus safe house  
Night

“It doesn’t add up John,” Felicity said at the computer, “Oliver and Thea broke Roy out of jail so he wouldn’t die in prison. Then Oliver and Roy murder Argus operatives when they know it will put them at the top of Argus’ most wanted list? It doesn’t add up John.”

“Here’s what adds up: Oliver is a killer. He killed people his first year back, nearly beat a man to death because he tried to kill Laurel. When he kidnapped Lyla and left Sara unsupervised, I finally saw him for who he really was. Laurel was right the second year we worked with him, he has this way of making you feel like he’s a hero, but he’s not. He’s a murderer and I’m gonna put a stop to him once and for all,” Diggle snapped as Argus operatives worked on the car, “Did you find anything?”

“Yeah,” Felicity sighed tiredly, “I ran the car’s ID, traced it back to the owner. Took me a while, but I found the name Richard Drakon. Ran him through Argus’ database, he’s a real piece of work. Drugs, human trafficking, if there’s anything illegal in Russia, he seems to be involved.”

“Then so are we. If he leads us back to Oliver, I want everything you can dig up on him,” Diggle ordered and Felicity nodded as Diggle turned back to the Argus operatives, “I want a patrol on Drakon. If he goes to the bathroom, I wanna know. If he orders take out, I wanna know. If he makes any move at all, I want to know. And I want this car put back together.” 

“Sir, that’s gonna take a while.” One of the operatives protested.

“Well let’s get started then. They were taking this car apart for a reason, we put it back together and we find out what it is.” Diggle ordered. 

Russia  
Same time

After a few hours of searching, Oliver, Roy, and Thea had found a safe house. Oliver had set it up three years ago, back when he wasn’t sure he could trust the Bratva. Not even Anatoli knew about it. After Thea had crashed in a chair, out cold, Oliver and Ry were out on the front porch, drinking some beer.

“I can’t believe Dig and Felicity are after us.” Roy said after Oliver had told him of his encounters with them.

“John doesn’t surprise me,” Oliver admitted to Roy’s shock, “ever since I came back, he’s been…different. I used to be able to count of him for advice, but now…now it’s like nothing I did was good enough, even before I went under cover. Something changed between us when I came back and not for the better.”

“Oliver, what do you remember about your father?” Roy asked suddenly, a pensive look on his face.

“Everything,” Oliver chuckled, “He’d take me and Tommy out to fish every couple months on the weekend, provided we didn’t have any homework left to do. Thea had him wrapped around her finger, he could never say no to her. Got him in more than a little trouble with my mom,” Oliver said and Roy chuckled, “He died to save me, he took his own life so that I could live. My dad wasn’t a good man, but he was a great father, if a little passive when it came to disciplining me.” 

“I don’t remember a damn thing about my father,” Roy said quietly and Oliver frowned as he looked at him in concern, “I don’t remember him yelling, I don’t remember him laughing. Hell, I don’t even remember what he looked like. He was just never there, for me or my mom.” 

“You’re not gonna be like that Roy. I know that you won’t.” Oliver was quick to assure his friend.

There was a moment of silence between the pair before they looked inside, to Thea out cold on a chair as a blanket covered her.

“We can’t keep running Oliver,” Roy told him, “we have to get out now or next time we won’t get away. Especially with Diggle and Felicity chasing us.”

“You’re right,” Oliver admitted as he pulled out the chip from the car, “and here’s how we’re gonna do it. We’re gonna use this and take all of Drakon’s money. Every last bit and then we disappear. Forever. One last mission and then we’re out.”

“New passports, no more looking over our shoulders, new lives,” Roy said and Oliver nodded, “you realize we’re talking about going up against the most power man in Russia.” 

“I’ve done it before.” Oliver said and Roy sighed.

“Well then, we’re gonna need some help.” Roy declared. 

Heart of Russia, a few days later  
Late morning

In a building overlooking the capital of the state, Oliver, Roy, and Thea walked onto a balcony, looking down at the city below them.

“Looks so beautiful from up here. You’d never know the danger that lurks beneath.” Thea noted.

“Okay, let’s cover our bases. Who do we need?” Roy asked, getting down to business.

“First, we need a chameleon. Someone who can blend in anywhere.” Oliver ordered.

“I think we’ve got that covered.” Roy said as he and Thea exchanged a look. 

At the same time, a young Caucasian woman with black hair styled in a pixie cut was walking out of the train station, a duffle bag thrown over her shoulder. 

“What else?” Thea asked.

“A fast talker. Someone ale to bullshit their way out of anything. Luckily, I know just the guy. And he owes me a favor.” Oliver said with a smirk.

At the train station, a man with blonde-brown hair and slight beard dressed in a trench coat was walking out of the station.

“Oliver, these guys are gonna have a lot of surveillance. We’re gonna need either a hacker or someone with a lot of experience in tech. You thinking what I’m thinking?” Roy asked and Oliver smirked.

“Did you even have to ask?”

In the city, a Latino man with black hair almost down to his shoulders was paying a taxi and got in before opening the back door. 

“With the surveillance, there’s gonna be security. We’ll need someone fast enough to get in and out without detection.” Oliver noted. 

At a news stand, suddenly, a power gust of wind flew past and the papers flew off the shelves as the seller looked around in bewilderment.

“We also need someone who’s not afraid to get their hands dirty. Someone to back up any position.”

On a bridge, someone on a motorcycle drove passed the cars in traffic.

“Most importantly, we need two people who don’t crack under pressure. Two people with tactical minds. Two people who never lose.” Oliver finished.

“You know we got that.” Roy playfully nudged Oliver’s shoulder and Oliver chuckled.

In the parking garage of the building below, a dark haired man with matching eyes dressed in street clothes suddenly appeared as if in thin air, his hair lightly tussled. He looked up at the sound of engine and the Latino man rolled up in a black convertible. He got out of the car, closing the door and the men regarded each other.

“Cisco.” Barry greeted awkwardly.

“Barry. It’s been about a week since you tossed us all out.” Cisco said coolly and Barry winced.

“Yeah.” Barry said awkwardly. 

Further interaction was prevented by the roar of a motorcycle. The two turned as a woman rode up and parked. She got off and, as she pulled off her helmet, Cisco and Barry backed up, crying out in horror.

“What the hell is The freaking Huntress doing here!?” Cisco cried out and Helena Bertinelli smirked.

“Early parole for good behavior. And like you two, I was invited.” Helena said smugly.

“Well, aren’t you three a particular bunch?” John Constantine said as he walked in, eying the three. “I assume Oliver called all of you as well.” 

“Not me,” Sin said as she walked in, eying the rather colorful characters wearily, “Roy called me.”

“So you’ve all met. Good.” Oliver said as he walked in, Roy and Thea trailing behind him.

“Abercrombie!” Sin rushed over and hugged Roy.

“Good to see you Sin,” Roy chuckled as he returned the hug, “you’re much more affectionate than I remember.”

“Well, you got framed and sent to jail before you were on the run. Can you blame me?” Sin asked letting him go and hugging Thea as well.

“When you called me here, I thought it would be for something more exciting.” Helena teased and Oliver chuckled.

“It’s good to see you to Helena,” Oliver said before looking over as Barry approached, “hey Barry, thanks for coming.”

“You did the same for me.” Barry said as they grasped hands in a firm handshake.

“Roy, ma man!” Cisco said and the two hugged.

“Thea, this is Cisco Ramon, the best inventor Star Labs has to offer.” Roy said.

“Oh you’re making me blush.” Cisco said as he grabbed Thea’s hand.

“Nice to meet you.” Thea said, eying him wearily. He seemed a little…eccentric for her tastes. 

“Oliver, this is Sin. You might remember her from when Sara was around.” Roy said, gesturing to the short haired girl.

“Right, so you’re The Arrow.” Sin said, eying Oliver as if sizing him up.

“I was The Arrow, not anymore. It’s nice to meet you, officially.” Oliver said, holding out a hand to her and she took it.

“So, where is Sara?” Sin asked and noticed Oliver, Roy, and Thea tensed. “What?”

“There’s a lot we haven’t told you. We’ll tell you later.” Roy promised as Thea looked away in shame.

“Weren’t you the CSI guy who was Felicity’s date to our Christmas party two years ago?” Thea asked as she noticed Barry.

“Yeah, that was me.” Barry nodded.

“No offense, but what are you doing here?” Thea asked.

“Oh, he’s The Flash.” Cisco before Barry could respond.

“He’s what?” Thea asked stunned.

Barry grinned before sped out before reappearing with an apple in hand, taking a bite out of it.

“I’m the Flash.” Barry said as he chewed.

“Oh…cool. Why didn’t you tell me we knew The Flash?!” Thea snapped as she hit Roy in the shoulder.

“We’ve been a little pre-occupied.” Roy grumbled as he held his shoulder.

“So why you’d call us Oliver?” Constantine asked and the mood instantly became somber as Oliver got a grim look on his face.

“We have one last mission to carry out. And we need all your help to do it.” Oliver told them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think of Oliver’s new team? Let me know in the comments.


	6. The plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver explains his plan to his newly formed team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short, next chapter will be longer, I promise.

Unoccupied building in Russia  
Afternoon

“Our target’s name is Richard Drakon,” Oliver said as he laid out a map on the table so the others could see, “most powerful man in Russia, he’s got the police and The Bratva in his pocket. He’s never been busted because he doesn’t leave a paper trail.”

“No paper trail, no banks. So cash houses?” Helena inquired and Oliver nodded.

“They’re spread out across the city.” Roy explained as he gestured to the map.

“And we’re gonna hit them all.” Oliver said and he, Roy, and Thea were shot several stunned looks.

“Excuse me?” Barry asked, hoping he had misheard.

“So, you brought us here to rob the most powerful man in Russia?” Cisco said, sounding very weary.

“Look, I like you all, but this sounds personal. And I don’t do personal. Not anymore.” Helena said as she turned to walk out.

“So what we’re looking at is a hundred-million dollars,” Oliver said and Helena stopped, “and everything we take, we split between us evenly.”

“I’m out of the job and this could set me up for life. Wouldn’t have to rely on my parents trust fund anymore, plus taking down a major bad guy…kay. I’m in.” Cisco grinned.

“You had me at one hundred-million dollars.” Sin said and Roy and Thea laughed.

“Don’t care much for money, but I owe you one mate. Besides, what’s the saying? There’s honor among thieves.” Constantine said and Oliver nodded.

“Well, I guess if we’re taking down a psychopath, I can get on board.” Helena said and Oliver smirked.

“I’m sure,” Oliver said before looking at the last person he had called, “Barry?”

“We can’t pull off ten heists Ollie,” Barry told him, “the moment we hit the first one, they’ll do everything they can to protect the other nine.”

“Exactly.” Oliver smirked wider.

Russia  
Later in the afternoon

In one of Drakon’s cash houses, the door was suddenly busted down. Everyone looked up as Oliver and Roy, wearing black ski masks, burst in. Oliver raised the rifle he had into the air and shot off a few rounds, causing panic. As many of them ran for the exits, some men rushed Oliver and Roy. However, they quickly realized this was a mistake when Roy kicked one into a table, punched another and grabbed another, throwing him down onto the ground. Oliver simply aimed his shot gun at the last man’s head, causing him to stop.

A blur of movement sped towards the doors, locking them and the people, mostly woman, that were trying to flee stopped as Flash stood in front of the blocked doors.

“How you doing?” Flash asked casually.

“Round them up. It’s time to pull off phase one.” Oliver ordered.


	7. Phase one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and the others begin to enact their plan but run into unexpected difficulties. Diggle and Felicity begin to gain on Oliver's trail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I realize I didn’t really give a description if Drakon in previous chapters. If you need to image someone playing him, imagine Jake Abel with black hair.

Russia  
Afternoon

All of Drakon’s workers stood in a circle, Flash behind them as Helena, Sin, and Oliver, all wearing black ski masks, aimed shot guns at them. Roy, also in a ski mask, placed all the money in the house on a trolley.

“That’s all of it.” Roy told him.

“You’re dead, you’re all dead! You won’t have a place to hide!” One of the men said in heavily accented English.

“Who’s hiding?” Oliver said as he and Roy pulled off their masks.

“Do you have any idea whose money you stealing!?” the man demanded.

Oliver smirked, picking up a gas can. He walked over to the money and poured the gas all over the money, the shock of Drakon’s worker.

“Who says we’re stealing it?” Oliver said, throwing down the can.

Oliver pulled out a match and lit to. To the shock of the workers, Oliver threw it on the soaked money, causing it to burst into flames. 

“You tell Drakon that Kapiushon did this,” Oliver said as he looked over at him, “and I’m coming for everything that’s his.”

Oliver then turned and began walking out, with the others following after him as Drakon’s workers stared at the burning pile of money.

Argus safe house  
Same time

“All I’m saying is that if they took something, we’d have found it.” An exasperated operative told Diggle.

“You don’t know Oliver Queen. This car was important; he wouldn’t just leave it if he didn’t take something.” Diggle said as he circled the car, like a shark and its prey.

Diggle opened the car door, looking inside curiously. Finding nothing suspicious, Diggle pressed a button on the radio. The screen popped up, a warning that said something in Russian, but Diggle got the gist.

“They took the chip.” Diggle said as he closed the door.

“Sir, we got something on the police scanners. A break in downtown, property checks says the owner is one Richard Drakon.” Another Operative said

“If its Oliver, then whatever was on the chip led them there.” Diggle noted.

“It’s Oliver, no one else in Russia is stupid enough to rob this guy.” Felicity noted.

Russia  
Later in the afternoon

“How much did they take?” Drakon said as he pulled out a sword as the man from the cash house watched nervously.

“They didn’t take anything Mr. Drakon, they burned it.” The man said nervously and Drakon paused.

“They burned my money?” Drakon demanded as he turned around to face the man.

“Yes sir. And they said Kapiushon was coming to take everything that is yours.” The man said nervously.

“I see,” Drakon said as he put the sword down, “then this is what we’re going to do.”

Drakon picked a knife off his desk and whirled around. He threw it and it went into the man’s throat. He gasped in shock and pain before going down. Drakon seemed unconcerned about the man bleeding out, pulling out a cell phone and dialing a number.

“I want you to empty all the houses,” Drakon ordered as the person on the other end picked up, “I want that money under lock and key within an hour.”

Elsewhere in Russia  
Later

As Drakon’s men moved the money in a truck, at a café across the street, from behind a newspaper he was pretending to read, Barry pulled out a phone and called Oliver.

“Target is on the move.” Barry said.

At a restaurant, Cisco was eating a bowl of coup when he looked cut the window to see a truck pass. He pulled out a phone and dialed.

“My target is moving.”

Helena, helmet on, is on her motorcycle when she saw her truck moving. She sent a text and revved the engine, following after it.

“I’ve got eyes on mine.” Roy said as he trailed the truck from a distance, as not to be suspicious.

All the while, Oliver sat in a black convertible, Thea in the passenger seat. A silver Volvo passed and Constantine turned to look at them, nodding slightly from the driver’s seat before passing.

In a tower above the city, Sin was looking down through a pair of binoculars before frowning, taking out her phone.

“Okay, Oliver, you were right that they’re consolidating the money, but you aren’t gonna believe where.” Sin said.

Later, all of them stood on a rooftop, looking down at a police station.

“Okay, this just got a lot harder.” Roy noted.

“You, me, Barry, and Oliver should be able to take it.” Helena argued.

“Except we’re not trying to take it, we’re trying to get the money.” Roy argued back.

“Which is probably not gonna be very easy if we’re fighting off a station full of police officers.” Barry noted.

“He’s probably got a have at least half the officers in there in his pocket.” Thea noted. 

“This doesn’t change anything,” Oliver said and they stopped talking as they looked to him, “we stick to the plan.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Cisco looked at Oliver incredulously. “This just went from mission impossible to mission insanity!” 

“Cisco-” Barry started.

“No, going in there is insane and suicidal!” Cisco shouted.

“Not if we play it smart. We gotta think different. We’ve been thinking like vigilantes and heroes. It’s time to start thinking like criminals.” Oliver mused as he crossed is arms, thinking.

Argus safe house  
Same time

“There faces are covered.” An Argus agent said as he, Felicity, and Diggle sat around a table, looking at security footage of cars left leaving the first cash house hit.

“Run it through facial recognition.” Diggle ordered and Felicity nodded.

Felicity ran it through the program and, after a moment, they got a hit. Oliver’s picture appeared next to the image on the screen. While Diggle smirked victoriously, Felicity looked away, still riddled with uncertainty.

“Run the photos of known associates of Oliver and Roy through anyone who entered the country the last few weeks. Search for everything short of a space shuttle.” Diggle ordered.

Felicity nodded and typed for a few moments. When she stopped, they just had to wait. Within seconds, they had results: pictures of Barry, Cisco, Sin, and Helena popped up on the screen of the computer.

“Damn it Oliver, you dragged them into this,” Diggle growled as he turned away, tying to compose himself, “okay. I want constant surveillance on the streets. You see any of them, I want to know.”

“John, don’t drag Barry and Cisco into your vendetta.” Felicity tried to reason with him.

“I didn’t involve them Felicity, Oliver did,” Diggle snapped as he turned around to face her, “they knew he was on the run but they still decided to join him on whatever kamikaze mission he’s on. Whatever they were, they’re criminals now, no different than The Dodger or The Count. Whatever happens now is on them, not us.”


	8. A new plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they run into another complication, the team must adapt a new plan.

Police station  
Night

“Who is this John Diggle?” Drakon demanded as he was led inside the station by two police officers.

“A former bodyguard to Oliver Queen. We’re handling him.” One of the officers assured him.

“Handle him better or you will not like the consequences.” Drakon said as he walked over to a security panel.

He looked over at the officers and they turned around while Drakon punched in the code before putting is hand on the scanner. It unlocked and he opened the door to reveal a vault full of money.

“It’s all here?” Drakon demanded.

“Yes sir.” One of the officers said and Drakon nodded.

“What of Queen?” Drakon demanded.

“Nothing yet sir.” The o her officer told him.

“We’ve got all our men looking for them.” The first officer said.

“That’s not good enough!” Drakon shouted and the two officers unconsciously took a few steps back. “I want you to put a price on Queen’s head so high that every eye in the city will be looking for him!”

Abandoned building  
Same time

“The beauty of public offices, public records.” Thea said as she rolled out a map of the inside of the police station.

“I’ll bet you anything they’re keeping the money in the evidence room.” Roy noted.

“Yeah, um, can I just remind you all we’re talking about breaking into a police station?” Cisco pointed out.

“And as a police man, sort of, I can tell you a police station is designed to keep things in, not out.” Barry argued.

“Which is why this is a stealth mission. We need to get eyes on the inside.” Oliver ordered.

“And who did you have in mind Oliver?” Constantine asked and Oliver looked right at him. “What?”

Police station, next day  
Morning

Constantine, dressed in a police uniform, walked inside the station carrying a box. He walked up to the front desk and, seeing a woman at the desk, smirked.

“Why hello love,” Constantine said with his most charming smile, “I’m here to make a special delivery. Mind helping me out?”

The woman shook her head, a look of confusion on her face and Constantine realized she didn’t speak English. A man stood up behind her and walked over as Constantine internally cursed his luck.

“’Ello Mate. I’ve gotta make a delivery but first, I need to check your evidence room.” Constantine said calmly.

“I’m gonna need some ID.” The man said in accented English.

“Sorry Mate, lost my ID. Look, I’m just doing my job here Mate.” Constantine tried to convince him.

“Get out or I’m calling the embassy.” The man snarled and Constantine held up his hands.

“Alright, just let me make my delivery and I’m gone.” Constantine said.

Constantine put the box through the slot and then walked out, grumbling under his breath. As the man walked off with the box, Constantine pulled out his phone.

“Box has been dropped. Wait a minute until it gets done.”

Abandoned building  
Same time

Oliver hung up his phone and looked over at Cisco, holding up one finger. Cisco nodded and, after waiting a minute, Cisco pulled out what looked like the remote control to a toy helicopter. He pressed the button, like an on switch.

Police station  
Same time

On a shelf, the box suddenly came to life, moving around before the lid was pushed aside and a small car with a camera on it rolled out.

Police station  
Same time

“Bingo.” Cisco said with a small smirk as he saw the vault.

“Damn. Seven by twelve steel walls reinforced with eighteen inch steel doors. Protected against thermal lance and a class three electronic lock and outfitted with griffin tumbler and a biometric palm scanner. Is this the police or the secret service?” Barry snarked as everyone else looked confused.

“What?” Sin demanded.

“There’s no way we’re getting in there,” Cisco clarified and then paused, “Well, Barry could but-”

“The rest of you can’t, which is not acceptable.” Barry said.

“Okay, we need a new plan.” Thea pointed out.

“I think I have one, but it’s gonna be messy.” Cisco said, grimacing.

“How much trouble?” Oliver asked.

“No, I mean literally messy. And nasty.” Cisco clarified.

Sewers  
Afternoon

“I cannot believe you talked me into this Cisco.” Barry grumbled as he walked through the sewers, finding what he was looking for.

“Oh stop complaining man; we’re outlaws now, breaking the law, getting dirty,” Cisco paused, “That’s our new team. We’re part of The Outlaws now. Got it!” 

“Well, as part of The Outlaws, I say I don’t like this plan.” Barry said as he found the pipes. 

Barry set the bomb and then sped off.

Police station  
Shortly after

Less than a minute later, the men’s bathroom was suddenly blooded with brown liquid as the toilets all erupted.


	9. Car trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realizing they'll need some speed, Oliver and Roy look for fast transportation. Unsurprisingly, they run into trouble.

Police station  
Afternoon

“I swear to god, I am gonna kill you Cisco.” Barry nearly gagged as he entered the restroom wearing the janitor’s uniform that had been provided for him; the horrid smell assaulting is nose.

“Whatever you say, janitor Allen,” Cisco said unconcerned over the comms. “Just get to work.”

Imagining Cisco’s very painful death, Barry pulled out the scanner Cisco had given him and walked over to the walls. After running it along them for a moment, it let out a high beep, signaling Barry had found what he was looking for. Barry threw down the duffle back and unzipped it, taking out a power drill. He cut into the wall with the drill then, following up with an electric power saw and finally using a hammer to pick a rather large piece of the wall out. He set the piece on the floor and behind it was electrical wiring, an interface.

“Jackpot,” Barry grinned as he pulled out the device Cisco had given him and placed it on the wiring.

Abandoned building  
Same time

“Okay Barry, we’ve got eyes on four cameras.” Helena said as the camera angles came on the screen of his computer.

“That’s some high end stuff to. Marker optics, hundred degree field of view. Ten second insolation,” Cisco whistled, impressed.

“Can’t you just hack in and replace the image?” Sin asked.

“No, they’ve got an alarm built in. The moment I hack, they’ll know I was in their system,” Cisco explained. “This is the best I can do.”

“You’ve done great Cisco,” Oliver assured him as he placed a hand on the younger man’s shoulder. “We’re gonna need some fast cars to get this job done.”

“Not just fast. We’ve got a hard right and a hairpin. We’ll need something agile,” Helena pointed out.

“My thoughts exactly. You guys handle things from here. Roy,” Oliver looked over at his protégé. “Let’s go get some cars.”

“Hell yeah,” Roy smirked as he got up.

Downtown Russia  
Night

Oliver pulled the car into the garage and turned the car off before he and Roy got out.

“Oliver, where exactly are we?” Roy wondered as he looked around, noting the cars and the armed men.

“This is the Garazh. Russian for Garage. It’s the hotspot for black market deals on automobiles,” Oliver explained as they began looking at the cars. “Look around Roy, take your pick. Because you’re the one who’s gonna be seen driving it.”

“Well, I always wanted one of those,” Roy eyed a red Comoro.

“It’s your color to,” Oliver quipped and Roy playfully shoved him.

“Excellent choice Gentlemen,” a Russian man walked over, speaking in heavily accented English.

“Thanks, we’ll be taking it,” Oliver said before the man pulled a gun on him, as did all the armed men in the room.

“Do you think I wouldn’t know who you are Mr. Queen?” The man sneered.

“No, I was counting on it actually,” Oliver said calmly.

Oliver suddenly reached out, grabbed the man by the arms and tossed him to the ground, taking his gun from him in the process. Oliver then looked up and opened fire as a fire fight began. Oliver got one of the armed men in the chest as Roy jumped upon the car hoods, using them as a road to some of the armed men. Roy tackled one of the men, grabbing his gun as he elbowed him in the face, following up which a kick to his stomach. As the man went down, Roy whirled around and opened fire, getting another man in the shoulder. As he went down, Roy grabbed the man’s gun in his other hand and opened fire as more armed men approached him.

Oliver grabbed the arm of one man, flipping him over and slamming his head down hard onto the hood of a car, knocking him out cold. Oliver then whirled around, firing at the man behind him, getting him in the chest. As the man fell to the floor, Oliver whirled around and punched another man before grabbing another and slamming him into the side of a car hard enough to knock him out cold.

Soon enough, the only man left standing is the one who had first pulled a gun on Oliver. He looked like he was about to wet himself, falling to his knees as Oliver and Roy approached him.

“Please don’t kill me!” He pleaded in pure fear.

“Trust me, if he wanted to kill you, you’d be dead.” Roy said as he gestured with his head towards Oliver.

“I want two things from you. First, I want the car keys to the Comoro,” Oliver said and the man practically threw them to Oliver, who caught them expertly. “Second, I want you to tell Drakon who did this. And tell him that no matter what he does, he won’t be able to stop me. I stopped Kovar and I’ll stop him to. He’s no different than any other psychopath I’ve gone up again, just another name in my ledger. And I’m coming for him next.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but come on, how is that not the perfect place to stop it? Next chapter will be longer than this, I promise.


	10. Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the team works on their plan, they are thrown another complication.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been a while, next chapter won’t take nearly as long, I promise.

Abandoned building  
Night

“Alright Roy, give it your best shot,” Oliver said over the speaker system. 

Roy revved up the engine as he looked out at the field. While he and Oliver had been gone, the others had constructed a track that was similar to the run they would have to make in order to make this job. Roy pressed the pedal and was off.

The car took off, immediately pushing the limits of its engine. Roy rounded the corner and was quickly on his way towards the second. He founded the third corner and skidded his way to a stop.

“How was that?” Roy asked as he got out.

“Camera caught you mate,” Constantine said and Roy sighed.

“I was pushing that car for everything it had to,” Roy said as he walked up to them.

“Looks like we’re gonna be in for a long night,” Oliver said grimly.

And Oliver turned out to be right. After many runs and different, faster cars, they were still no closer to beating those cameras. But there were more problems than just getting passed those cameras. 

The next day, a huge crate arrived. Oliver and Roy took off the front to reveal a copy of the safe Drakon used, except this one was brand new.

“Where’d you get one of these?” Helena inquired.

“Some people in The Bratva still owe me some favors,” Oliver said simply.

“You sure they won’t sell us out to Anatoli?” Thea asked concerned but Oliver shook his head.

“They’re far more afraid of me than him,” Oliver assured her as Cisco was checking the safe out.

“Well, I can work on the electric tumbler but we have another problem,” Cisco said as he gestured to a screen. “Palm scanner. Without Drakon’s palm print, we’re basically just wasting our time.”

“I can phase through it,” Barry suggested.

“Can you phase out without catching the money on fire?” Cisco asked and Barry was silent. “Didn’t think so.”

“So how do we get Drakon’s palm print?” Barry asked.

“Sin, looks like you’re up,” Roy said as he looked over at his friend.

Sin smirked and began walking off. Helena quickly followed after her.

“Us girls gotta stick together. I’ll drive,” Helena said as she threw an arm around Sin’s shoulder.

Russia, restaurant  
Afternoon

“That must be Drakon,” Helena noted as she and Sin eyed the dark haired man, talking to the other men in suits.

“You know anyone else looking like a mobster than would be caught dead in this place?” Sin asked sarcastically and Helena nodded, conceding her point. 

“So what’s your story? How’d you end up in all of this?” Helena asked.

“Not much to tell. I never knew my mom, my dad was a pilot. One day he never came home. A few years ago, I met a woman. Not like that,” Sin said when she saw the look on Helen’s face. “She’s a friend. You know that woman in black from last year? I think you fought her actually.”

“Ah, yeah, I remember her,” Helena nodded.

“She knew my mother. She found me, looked after me. I met Abercrombie through her and Thea through him and here we are. What about you? I mean you didn’t wake up one day and want to kill daddy and then decide to help us out,” Sin said and Helena looked down, not looking up at Sin.

“My father had my fiancée murdered,” Helena said and Sin was silent, stunned. “You wanna know the kicker? He did it because he thought he was talking to the FBI, but it was really me.”

“Wow, that’s…wow,” Sin said lamely and Helena nodded.

“Yeah. I wanted revenge, so I started crossing off his inner circle. That brought me into contact with Oliver when his mother was injured when I was crossing off one of them. Oliver tried to show me a better way, but I didn’t listen. I didn’t want to listen. He tried to help me, but I didn’t want to be helped. All I cared about was revenge,” Helena sighed. “When my father was finally killed by that trigger happy cop…I finally realized Oliver was right. Killing him wouldn’t change anything.”

“So…this is about redemption for you?” Sin asked and Helena shrugged.

“I’m not sure there is such thing as redemption. I’m just…I’m trying to be better than I was. I owe Oliver for everything I did when he tried to help me. When he called, I answered and that’s all there is to it,” Helena said, looking over her shoulder at Drakon. “You’re not gonna be able to get his finger prints with all those guys around him. Not any way you’re thinking.”

“So how do we do it then?” Sin asked frustrated and Helena smirked.

“Watch and learn little pixie,” Helena said smugly as she got to her feet.

Sin watched confused as Helena walked over to Drakon’s table, putting extra sway in her hips. Drakon saw her and his eyes were immediately on her. Sin watched as Helena spoke to Drakon in a voice so low she couldn’t hear it, as she was too far away. Helena walked away, sending a flirtatious wink to Drakon and a smirk to Sin before walking off. Helena entered the bathroom and, after a few moments, Drakon stood up and followed after her all the way into the bathroom. 

Abandoned building  
Later in the afternoon

“It’s nice, working together again,” Cisco told Barry as they worked on the safe.

“Yeah, we haven’t since…” Barry trailed off awkwardly.

“Since you kicked us all out?” Cisco said bluntly. “You never told us why. You didn’t give us an explanation; you just told us all to leave.”

“After what happened…I just think its best that I work alone. When I have a team, people get hurt,” Barry said sadly.

“Barry, what happened to Eddie and Ronnie, it wasn’t your fault. We all made choices that day. Ronnie, Eddie, me, all of us not just you. You don’t have to take the blame all by yourself. Let us share the burden with you,” Cisco pleaded.

Before Barry could respond, Helena and Sin walked over. 

“We got Drakon’s finger print,” Helena said as she threw Cisco a purple bra. 

“How?” Cisco asked as he caught it.

Helena smirked and shined an ultra violet light on one of the cups, revealing a finger print. Realizing what had happened, Cisco dropped the bra in disgust.

“EW!” Cisco said as he rubbed his hands on his shirt, as if wiping it off. “Next time, warn a guy what he’s holding!”

Nearby, Thea and Roy were at a computer when they saw something.

“Guys, we’ve got a problem,” Thea called out.

“We all have targets on our back now. Argus issued warrants for every last one of you, not just Oliver and me,” Roy said as they came over.

“Well, I guess we really are The Outlaws now,” Cisco said in an attempt to break the tension. 

It didn’t work.

“We need to move up our time table Oliver,” Helena warned him.

“But how? This has been difficult before Argus made the rest of you criminals. Now we’ll need even more room,” Roy noted worriedly.

“I think you’re right Roy,” Oliver said, a plan forming in his mind. “I think it’s time we all get some fresh air.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is another one that’s on the short side but next one will be longer, I promise.


	11. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and the team have two tense reunions with some allies turned enemies as they continue to adjust their plans.

Russia  
Night

After getting a hit on Oliver, Diggle, Felicity, and a team of Argus operativess moved out. They tracked him to what seemed like a criminal underworld meeting place. They moved out, looking around until they finally saw him. Oliver had his back to them, appearing deep in conversation with Roy. They pair were surrounded by Helena, Cisco, Sin, and a man in a trench coat neither Diggle nor Felicity recognized.

“Oliver!” Diggle called out and Oliver looked over at him, appearing neither surprised nor interested that they were there. “Put your hands up, you’re under arrested.”

“Under arrest?” Oliver repeated. “That’s funny John, I don’t feel under arrest. How about you Roy?”

“No, not really. Not even a little bit,” Roy said, not moving from where he sat on the hood of a car.

“Give it a minute, it’ll sink in,” Diggle sneered.

“We didn’t kill those operatives Dig, that was a man called Drakon,” Roy told him.

“Like I’d believe anything that comes out of your mouth. You’re so brainwashed you’ll believe anything he says,” Diggle sneered as he glared at Oliver.

“There’s no reasoning with him Roy. He’s blinded by his rage and petty vengeance,” Oliver said calmly and Diggle sneered.

“That’s funny, coming from the man who kidnapped my wife and left our daughter unsupervised,” Diggle sneered and Oliver shook his head.

“The fact you still haven’t figured out why me doing that was a necessary evil says far more about you than it does about me. I was wrong about you John. We were all wrong about you,” Oliver said gesturing to the others.

“You can blame Oliver all you want, he’s not the one who made us fugitives,” Cisco snapped and a look of remorse briefly crossed Diggle’s face before it vanished.

“You made your choice when you signed on with him,” Diggle said, gesturing to Oliver. “Now, put your hands up.”

“Your first mistake was coming after us. Your second…is thinking you’re back in Starling City. In case you haven’t noticed, this is Russia John,” Oliver told him.

Diggle snarled and took a step forward. Immediately, all the seemingly innocent people standing by took out a gun and aimed it at Diggle, Felicity, and the operatives. Diggle paused, assessing the situation and quickly realized Oliver had played him in order to get them all here. He couldn’t make a move without starting a fire fight and a lot of people would get hurt if that happened. Diggle glowered at Oliver, who simply stared back at him calmly.

“This isn’t over Oliver,” Diggle promised before storming off, taking Felicity and the operatives with him.

“I know,” Oliver said sadly but Diggle had already walked out of hearing range by this point.

Diggle, Felicity, and The operatives got in the cars and left. None of them had seen the blur of movement as they neared the cars. 

“The tracer’s in place,” Barry said as he sped in front of the others. 

Cisco pulled out a phone and pushed a button. A map of the city came on the screen with a green dot.

“Got ‘em. Can I get a booyah?” Cisco quipped and Helena smirked.

“I like you kid,” Helena told him.

Abandoned building  
Later

“It’s impossible Ollie,” Barry told Oliver after Roy had taken another test run around the track. “Only way we’re getting this done is if we have invisible cars.”

“Exactly. And what cars are invisible at a police station?” Oliver asked and it only took Barry a moment to get it.

“Police cruisers,” Barry said and Olivier nodded.

“Exactly. Roy, Helena, Barry, we’re taking a drive,” Olivier said as he began to walk out.

An hour later, Barry sped inside a police station and turned off the alarms before letting the other three in through the front door.

“Never thought I’d be doing this,” Barry admitted as they walked inside.

“Yeah, you’re really moving up in the criminal underworld pal,” Roy said jokingly as he pat Barry on the shoulder.

“Enough, let’s get in and get out of here,” Oliver ordered. “Barry, make sure they can’t find out it was us. Don’t want Drakon to find out what we’re planning, do we?”

Russia, next day  
Afternoon

Thea was at the market, picking some things up for dinner when someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her behind a corner.

“Do not move,” Anatoli whispered in her ear. “You are being followed.”

She did not understand what he meant until three men burst in, shouting in Russian.

“Drakon’s men. His information network let him know you were here. We must go, now,” Anatoli told her as he let her go. “If you want to get out alive, you must come with me, now.”

Thea hesitated, but only for a moment. Maybe it was the look in his eyes, maybe it was the pregnancy hormones clouding her judgement, but in this moment, she trusted him. So she nodded, following him as he led her out of the market, the pair invisible to Drakon’s men.

Abandoned building  
Later in the afternoon

Everyone looked up as Thea walked back in. However, it was the man accompanying her that had Oliver and Roy’s attention.

“What the hell is he doing here Thea?” Roy demanded as Oliver walked up to them.

“Drakon’s men, they followed me to the market. Anatoli, he got me out of there. He saved my life,” Thea said and there was silence in the building.

“You hungry Anatoli?” Oliver asked randomly.

“Yes,” Anatoli said and Olivier nodded.

“Good. Cisco was just about to make dinner. Stay, we have somethings we need to talk about,” Olivier said and Anatoli nodded.

“So we do,” Anatoli said and everyone exchanged uneasy glances, the tension between the two men obvious to everyone in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, still not a very long chapter, but the next one will make up for it, as the next few chapters will be full of action.


	12. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the team prepares to pull of the plan, things begin to go horribly wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, still not a very long chapter, but next chapter will likely be the longest chapter yet.

Abandoned building  
Late afternoon

Cisco was grilling some baby back ribs on a grill they had managed to find, Barry standing close by, deep in thought.

“You know we can’t go home after this,” Barry said after a moment. “If half the things Oliver has told me about this Amanda Waller are true, we’re gonna have a target on our back as soon as we reach Central City.”

“All because Dig can’t put aside his own ego,” Cisco grumbled and Barry sighed.

“I spent so long pushing you all away…and I’m sorry,” Barry said remorsefully. 

“We got it man, it was your way of dealing with what happened,” Cisco assured him but Barry shook his head.

“That’s no excuse. I shouldn’t have done that…I’m sorry,” Barry said, looking away in shame.

“It’s okay Barry, I get it. We all got it, we just wished you’d let us help,” Cisco said, looking over at his friend.

A little ways off, Sin was drinking a beer as she, Roy, and Thea sat around a couch.

“What happened to Sara?” Sin asked and Thea and Roy tensed. “You two get this look in your eyes every time I mention her. What happened?”

“It’s…complicated,” Roy said evasively.

“No it’s not Roy, it’s simple. I know you want to protect me, but Sin deserves the truth. Sara isn’t here…because I killed her,” Thea said, not looking at Sin as she started.

“What?” Sin asked, staring at Thea in stunned shock.

“It wasn’t her fault,” Roy quickly tried to explain.

“I can speak for myself Roy,” Thea said as she looked up and her shame filled eyes met Sin’s. “I was drugged by a psychopath, put in a hypnotic state that left me vulnerable to suggestion. I didn’t even remember doing it until I saw the video. I met her on a roof top and put three arrows in her chest. I’m so sorry Sin.”

Sin was silent as Thea refused to look at her anymore. Then, Sin stood up and walked over to Thea. Thea closed her eyes, expecting a slap, but was shocked when Sin wrapped hears around her instead.

“It’s okay. It wasn’t you...it wasn’t you” Sin said as her voice cracked as the two friends began to cry together.

Oliver was at the table with the plans on them when he felt someone walk over. He looked up and saw it was Anatoli. It was silent, the tension between the former friends visible to anyone who would have walked in at that moment.

“What are you doing here Anatoli?” Oliver demanded.

“Saving your sister,” Anatoli said simply and Oliver glared angrily.

“Don’t give me that. You used Roy and Thea to get that chip Drakon wanted. Now, you’re helping us when you know I’m planning on going up against him. I think I deserve some answers, or you walk. Start talking Anatoli,” Oliver growled and Anatoli sighed.

“You were right. I had become Gregor. I had forgotten everything I stood for. Drakon is no better than Kovar. The Bratva smell war in the air. If Bratva must choose side, we will side with you,” Anatoli said and Oliver was silent as he stared at Anatoli for several moments.

“This doesn’t mean all is forgiven,” Oliver said and Anatoli nodded in understanding.

“No, forgiveness must be earned,” Anatoli agreed. “I intend to earn it.”

“Good. For the record, saving Thea? Good place to start. Come on, not sure about you, but I’m hungry,” Oliver said as he turned and walked off, Anatoli following him. 

After Thea and Sin had cried in each other’s arms, they gotten a hold of themselves and sat down, wiping away the tears as Cisco walked over, a couple beers in hand.

“Okay, we’re about twenty four hours away from pulling off one of the most difficult jobs we’ve ever done. So, refills!” Cisco said, handing Roy a beer and holding out two more to Sin and Thea. 

As Sin took it, quickly drowning her feelings in the alcohol, Thea shook her head.

“No thanks,” Thea said politely.

“Come on, if ever there an excuse to drink, now’s the time,” Sin muttered.

“She can’t,” Roy said simply.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Cisco asked confused.

“Exactly what he said, I can’t,” Thea said, her eyes trailing down to her still flat stomach.

It took only a few moments for Sin and Cisco to get it.

“Are you for real?!” Cisco exclaimed, drawing the attention of the others.

“Well, congratulations. On that note, how does it feel to be carrying Abercrombie Jr.?” Sin asked, a hint of her usual snark entering her voice and Thea laughed as Roy rolled his eyes good naturedly.

As everyone else rushed to congratulate the couple, Oliver simply watched with a content smile. 

“So, this is why you decide to take down Drakon?” Anatoli asked curiously. 

“Not the only reason, but it was a deciding factor,” Oliver said and Anatoli nodded.

Oliver grabbed another beer and held it up.

“I would like to make a toast,” Oliver said and everyone stopped to take a look at him. “To my little sister and my brother. And to all of you. Times change, people change, that’s life. But the most important thing in life will always be the people in this room. Family, love, loyalty, that makes you strong. Family is power.”

“Family is power,” everyone else toasted before they all, with the exception of Thea, took a drink.

The next day, everyone was getting ready. Helena was readying her guns; Cisco and Sin were making sure everything was ready on the cars while Barry was putting on his suit.

“Ollie, Diggle is on the other side of the city,” Thea called out from the computers. “We’re not gonna get another chance like this.”

“Alright, time to move out,” Oliver ordered. “First team, let’s go. We’ll be right behind you.”

Barry pulled his cowl over his face and sped off as the others got in the cars. Helena followed after him on her motorcycle while Cisco, Sin, and Constantine followed in their cruisers.

“Oliver,” Anatoli called out and Oliver looked back over at him. “I will protect your family with my life.”

“I’ll hold you to that Anatoli,” Oliver said as he looked over at Thea and Roy.

Suddenly, an unknown vehicle rolled in. But Oliver recognized the logo on the side well enough.

“Damn it, its Argus, run!” Oliver barked as the doors opened and several operatives got out.

Roy and Thea didn’t need to be told twice, as they turned and ran, Argus operatives with assault weapons racing after them. Anatoli raced after them, clearly intent on keeping his promise as an armored car raced it. It smashed into Oliver’s car and he narrowed his eyes as the door opened.

“It took us a while to find the tracer you put on us,” Diggle said as he got out. “Not very long for Felicity to flip the receiver though.”

“You wanna fight John? Let’s fight,” Oliver snarled as the pair rushed each other.

The pair began exchanging blows, Oliver catching Diggle’s fist before kicking Diggle in the chest. Diggle hit the back of the armored car before he rushed Oliver once more. He managed to get Oliver’s hand behind his back and slam him face first onto the car. However, Oliver easily broke free, grabbing Diggle, punching him hard before sending a powerful kick to his chest. Diggle went down to the ground but, as Oliver approached, Diggle kicked Oliver in the chest, sending Oliver stumbling back as Diggle jumped to his feet. 

“I should’ve known it would come down to this. Men like you don’t change,” Diggle snarled.

“If I hadn’t changed, I would’ve snapped your neck by now,” Oliver snarled back.

With a roar of rage, Diggle rushed Oliver. He tackled him and they went through a window behind Oliver and landed in an office area. Oliver kicked Diggle, sending him into a wall before Diggle grabbed him and slammed his head into a mirror, shattering it. Oliver quickly shook his head and sent an uppercut to Diggle’s chin before sending a kick to Diggle’s chest. Diggle stumbled back and Oliver tackled him, the force of their combined weight making them go through the wall. They landed on the floor, Oliver on top of Diggle and Oliver began punching him in the face.

“Did it ever occur you why I had to leave Sara there? I was trying to keep everyone alive!” Oliver snarled between punches.

Diggle didn’t respond, simply snarled as he pushed Oliver off him. Diggle punched Oliver, sending him stumbling into another room. Diggle opened the door, hitting Oliver in the face with it and slugged Oliver. Taking advantage of Oliver’s disorientation, Diggle put him in a neck lock and forced Oliver to the ground. Oliver looked out the window and saw Thea, Roy, and Anatoli, surrounded by Argus operatives with weapons aimed at them. 

As Thea looked at Oliver helplessly, Oliver’s resolve hardened. Oliver elbowed Diggle in the abdomen, making Diggle let go Oliver turned around, punching him. Diggle hit the wall before he tried to rush Oliver. Oliver stepped out of the way before grabbed Diggle, tackling him. The former friends went through the window, flying before they landed on the ground. As Diggle sat up, Oliver put him in a choke lock, stopping him.

“You wanna be enemies? Fine, let me show you how I treat my enemies, particularly those who come after my family,” Oliver whispered menacingly in Diggle’s ear as the Argus operatives took aim at him.

“Oliver don’t,” Roy pleaded as they all watched in horror.

“Why not? What makes him any different than any other enemy we’ve had?” Oliver snapped.

“The fact that he was once your friend,” Roy pleaded.

“So was Slade Wilson and we all know how that turned out,” Oliver snarled.

“Oliver, you do this, you cannot come back from it,” Anatoli reasoned.

“Ollie, please. As angry as you are, you don’t want to kill him,” Thea pleaded.

Oliver was silent as Diggle gasped against his hold. Then, Oliver released him. Diggle fell over on all fours, breathing heavily as Oliver held up his hands.

“Whatever happens now John, it’s on you,” Oliver told him as he was roughly pulled to his feet. “You can’t take this back John. You’re gonna have to live with what you’ve done. I hope you’re prepared for that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the fight scene was okay
> 
> Now, the reason they didn’t fight their way out, before anyone asks, is because of Thea’s pregnancy. Thea is to vulnerable right now for them to risk that with the baby. Otherwise, the four of them would have gotten out of there fine.


	13. The ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diggle and Argus are moving to deliver his captured former allies when they are attacked, leading to a stunning turn of events.

Russia  
Afternoon

In an armored car, Oliver, Anatoly, Thea, and Roy sat in the back, not moving, not looking at anything, just staring ahead. One could only wonder what was going through their heads at that moment. Felicity was sitting with her back against Diggle’s seat, watching them uncertainly as doubts crept into her head. Argus operatives were there, aiming their weapons at them in case of any sudden moves. Another car full of Argus operatives was driving ahead of them while another car with operatives was following behind them.

“So, how does it feel Dig?” Roy suddenly asked.

“How does what feel?” Diggle asked, readying himself for a verbal sparring match.

“How does it feel to send a pregnant woman to jail?” Roy asked a hint of rage entering his voice the words filled the truck with a stunned silence.

“What?” Felicity managed after a moment.

“I’m pregnant,” Thea said bluntly.

“Like I said John, what happens now is on you. I hope you’ll find a way to live with what you’ve done. Because you can’t come back from this,” Oliver warned him.

Whatever response Diggle could come up with was cut off when he saw a man with a missile launcher standing on the roof, aiming right for aim.

“Ambush!” Diggle shouted but it was too late. 

The man fired a missile and it hit the armored car in front of them. It blew up, flying into the air. The Argus operative driving the car Diggle and the others were in swerved to avoid it but they were suddenly shot at. The bullets simply bounced off the car and Diggle pulled out a radio.

“Suppression fire, shut ‘em down,” Diggle barked. 

Diggle saw the car behind them stop and one of the Argus operatives get out, exchanging fire with one of the gunmen. 

“Stagger step, cove me,” Diggle told the Argus operative next to him before looking over his shoulder at Felicity. “Stay here.”

Diggle and the operative burst out of the car, Diggle wielding an assault rifle. Diggle opened fire, beginning a fire fight.

“Felicity, you need to cut us loose,” Roy told Felicity, who hesitated. “Dig doesn’t stand a chance against Drakon’s men with just Argus for backup. He’s gonna die if you don’t cut us loose right now!”

“It’s your choice Felicity, as usual. What’s it gonna be?” Oliver asked bluntly and Felicity was silent.

Outside, Diggle managed to get one or two of Drakon’s men before the man with the missile launcher fire again. It got a car in front of Diggle and the force of the explosion threw Diggle back. Diggle lost his rifle and landed hard on his back. This distracted the operative long enough for Drakon’s men to get a fatal shot in. As the operative went down, Diggle looked around and quickly realized he was all alone. Drakon’s men began to approach him, weapons aimed at him; when shots began to fire at them. Some of Drakon’s men where hit and Diggle whipped his head to the side. 

Oliver, Roy, and Anatoly, each armed with an assault rifle, were opening fire on Drakon’s men. As Drakon’s men were either forced back or killed, Oliver made his way over to Diggle. Diggle stared up at him fearfully, expecting Oliver to shoot him. But, to Diggle’s surprise, Oliver held out a hand to Diggle.

“Expecting me to shoot you? It’s like you never knew me at all,” Oliver said disappointed.

Diggle, still in a bit of shock, took Oliver’s hand and Oliver helped him up. With Roy and Anatoly covering them, Oliver helped Diggle to the armored truck that Thea and Felicity had commandeered. Diggle and Oliver got in, Roy and Anatoly following closely behind and Anatoly slammed the door, giving a pained hiss that he did that everyone missed. Felicity started driving, picking up speed until they were long gone from the area. For a brief moment, everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

“Oliver,” Anatoly called out weakly. 

Oliver looked over at Anatoly and paled. Anatoly had a hand on his stomach, blooding seeping out between his fingers. He’d been shot.

“Anatoly!” Oliver rushed to him, helping him sit down so he could get a look at the wound. “He’s losing too much blood, call Barry, we need to get him medical attention!”

“No,” Anatoly said weakly. “It will not matter.”

“Don’t give up now Anatoly. Roy, get Barry on the phone damn it!” Oliver snarled.

“Oliver, promise me you will free the Bratva, free Russia, from Drakon just as you did Kovar. Promise me,” Anatoly said as he looked up at Oliver intently.

Oliver’s first instinct was to ague, to rail at Anatoly for giving up. But reality washed over him, this was Anatoly’s final wish from him.

“I will. You have my word Anatoly,” Oliver promised thickly.

Anatoly nodded a grateful smile on his face. And that was how he died, with a smile on his face. As the light left Anatoly’s eyes, Oliver lowered his head, his shoulders shaking with silent sobs. Roy looked away, silently taking Thea’s hand as she squeezed back, neither saying anything as their brother grieved the loss of his friend.

Abandoned building  
Later in the afternoon

Oliver stood over Anatoly, his friend’s body on the table that just last night, had been filled with their plans to take down Drakon.

“You were always my brother,” Oliver said thickly as he lifted up a sheet, beginning to put it over Anatoly. “Say hi to my parents for me.”

Oliver covered Anatoly’s face before he turned away, anger and grief shining in his eyes as he made his way over to the others.

“We need to move fast,” Oliver growled.

“I’ve arranged a flight, we can be out of Russia in five hours,” Cisco told him but Oliver shook his head.

“Not to run away. To finish this,” Oliver growled.

“Mate, you’ve lost it. This, this is a suicide mission,” Constantine argued.

“He’s right. This is crazy Oliver!” Helena added. 

“Ollie, I get it, I do, but Drakon knows we’re coming for him! If we go after him now, Anatoly is gonna be the best case scenario!” Barry tried to reason. “He’s got triple the security detail he had before! The only option left is to run!”

“Wherever we run, Drakon will follow us,” Oliver pointed out coolly. “You can all run if you want, but I have a promise to keep.”

“I’ll do it.”

Everyone looked startled at where Diggle sat in a chair, Felicity by him. Diggle, with some difficulty, got to his feet and looked directly at Oliver.

“I’ve got your back, this one last time,” Diggle told him.

“You realize this won’t change anything,” Roy said and Diggle nodded.

“Like Oliver said, I can’t come back from what I did. But I can bring down Drakon,” Diggle said confidently.

“We can bring him down,” Felicity corrected and Oliver looked around, seeing that Diggle and Felicity’s support seemed to renew his team’s fighting spirit.

“What’s the plan Oliver? We can’t sneak around anymore,” Roy pointed out.

“Which is why we won’t be sneaking. The only thing that gives Drakon his power is his money. We take away that, we take away his power,” Oliver said darkly as he looked towards Anatoly’s body, covered by the sheet. “It’s time to keep my promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this felt like a good place to stop. Next chapter, we will get the final fight between Drakon, his crew, and The Outlaws, plus Diggle and Felicity, then one more chapter after that.


	14. High speed chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and the Outlaws, with assistance from Diggle and Felicity, make one last attempt at taking down Drakon.

Police station

Afternoon

 

“I called in every cop on our payroll,” one of the cops on Drakon’s crew told Drakon as he led inside. “We’re covered, inside and out. We’ve got all the entrances covered with weapons teams. God himself couldn’t get in here if he wanted to.”

 

“God isn’t my concern, but rather Oliver Queen and his band of Merry Men,” Drakon told him.

 

Outside, an Argus armored assault vehicle rolled in followed by two cars, the assault vehicle breaking down the gate. Drakon’s men immediately opened fire from all sides but the bullets simply bounced off the assault vehicle. The three vehicles rolled into the parking garage, the assault vehicle slamming into the wall. It broke down the wall before pulling out, leaving a decent sized hole in the wall. The assault vehicle moved aside as the two cars stopped in front of the hole.

 

As Drakon’s men rolled up, Diggle and Helena got out of the assault vehicle as Oliver and Roy got out of the cars. Diggle fired off an assault rifle while Helena fired off two pistols. With Diggle and Helena covering them, Oliver and Roy each pulled a cord from their car and hooked it up to the vault. They raced back to their cars and got it, putting it into drive. After a bit of a fight, the vault came off, crashing through the hall and they took off, the vault being dragged behind them.

 

The door behind the vault opened and a cop ran out, only to get shot in the shoulder. He went down with a cry as Helena lowered her pistol.

 

“I thought my days of shooting cops were over,” Helena quipped.

 

Oliver and Roy were dragging the vault behind their cars as cops from above opened fire while every police cruiser or vehicle seemed to be pursuing them. 

 

“Talk to me Felicity!” Oliver snapped over the comms.

 

“Head right then go straight for two blocks,” Felicity told them over the comms.

 

Upon the first turn, Oliver and Roy both made a sharp, right turn, dragging the vault behind them. The cop cars followed after them, trailing behind the vault.

 

“Okay, it looks like you’ve got every dirty cop in Russia following you guys,” Felicity said over the comms.

 

“What’s the best route?” Roy asked.

 

“Keep going straight another half mile and then turn left,” Felicity told them.

 

“That’s not gonna work,” Oliver said as he saw they were being backed in.

 

“Spikes ahead,” Roy said as he saw a cop put down a trail of spikes in front of them.

 

“Barry, we need you now!” Oliver sparked.

 

Almost as soon as he finished speaking, a blur of red pushed the cop on his back and the spikes vanished.

 

“Let’s go Roy!” Oliver barked.

 

The archers both hit accelerate and went full speed ahead. The cop on his back raced out of the way as the two cars just barely missed him before turning and speeding away. The cop then had to dodge the vault, which hit several of the cruisers, the cops inside getting taken for a wild ride as the cars spun in the air before going down upside down.

 

“Two inbound!” Oliver said as he noticed two armored cars trailing them.

 

“There’s an alley coming up on your left,” Felicity told them over the comms.

 

“I got it,” Roy said confidently.

 

As they neared the alley, Roy took a sharp left turn while Oliver went the other way. The vault pulled a hard stop and their pursuers crashed into it. Oliver then put the car into drive, slowly dragging the vault behind him. Roy put his car into reverse and slammed into the vault, slowly edging it towards Oliver. Together, Oliver and Roy began moving the vault as two cyclists began moving towards them on motorcycles.

 

One of them pulled out a gun and fired, hitting Roy’s windshield. Roy managed to doge the bullets before he slammed on his brakes, causing one of the cyclists to ram into him. The cyclist fell of his motorcycle and landed on the ground, hard, as the other skidded to a stop, falling off his own motorcycle. Roy then put his car back into reverse, backing the vault forward. Oliver made a turn and, with the room he now had, Roy went from reverse to drive and made his way back to the front with Oliver.

 

“Nice,” Oliver chuckled.

 

However, Oliver wasn’t laughing for long. A hoard of cruisers was soon tailing them at fast speed. One of them fired, taking out Roy’s back windshield but thankfully missing him. However, before they could do more, Constantine appeared in the center of the road in a yellow light. Some of the cops tried to fire at him but two yellow circles appeared on his palms, blocking the bullets. Constantine then made a wide motion and the cars were suddenly pushed back, flipping over.

 

“You’re all clear mates,” Constantine told them.

 

“Thanks John, get out of here. You’ve done your part,” Oliver ordered.

 

As Constantine disappeared in a yellow light, on the other side of the intersection, Drakon glared after the vault as he pursued them in his own cop car. As he and the cops pursued them, Oliver and Roy drove onto a bridge and Drakon smirked.

 

“Well Queen, you’ve put up on hell of a fight. But you made one miscalculation: You can’t outrun us on a bridge,” Drakon said menacingly.

 

“Damn it,” Roy said as he looked back in the rearview mirror and saw all the cars after them. “We’re not gonna make it Oliver.”

 

“You’re right, we’re not. You are,” Oliver said to Roy’s shock.

 

“What? No, Oliver, stick to the plan!” Roy shouted.

 

“This was always the plan,” Oliver said as he pulled out a remote control. “I’m proud of you Roy. Take care of Thea.”

 

Oliver pushed the button and, to Roy’s horror, the line connecting his car to the vault disconnected. Roy screamed in rage as Oliver turned around, dragging the vault with him, pushing a button that, thanks to Cisco’s upgrades, allowed him to go even faster. Oliver strategically moved the vault, using it as a weapon to smash into the cars, taking out his pursuers. When they realized what he was doing, their strategy changed from trying to catch him to trying to kill him. As Oliver continued to take out the cars, one of them lifted the roof and a man popped up with an automated machine gun. It fired at Oliver and Oliver swerved to avoid the bullets. Oliver pushed the button again and he sped up even more, swerving and the vault went over the intersection, taking out several cars, leaving only Drakon. Oliver jumped out of the car as the vault smashed into Drakon’s car.

 

Oliver landed on the ground, hard. He was on his knees, breathing heavily as the adrenaline began to wear off. Oliver pulled himself to his feet when he saw movement. He looked over, watching in stunned disbelief as Drakon crawled out of his car and got to his feet.

 

“What the hell are you?” Oliver asked in exasperation.

 

“You’re about to find out,” Drakon growled.

 

With a primal roar, the two men rushed each other. Oliver dodged a kick from Drakon before grabbing his leg and flipping him over. Or at least trying to, as Drakon sent a kick to his chest that had Oliver stumbling back, forcing him to let go. Drakon rushed him and Oliver blocked his punch as Drakon tried to force Oliver over to a hole in the bridge, leading to the icy river below. Oliver then pushed back, landing a solid punch to Drakon’s face before kicking him in the chest. Drakon tried to send a kick to Oliver’s face but Oliver dodged before rushing Drakon, tackling him to the ground. Oliver then sent a barrage of punches to Drakon’ face before Drakon kneed him in the abdomen. Drakon then managed to get behind Oliver, putting him in a choke hold.

 

“It looks like this is the end for The Arrow. How does it feel to know that, desperate everything, you ultimately failed?” Drakon taunted.

 

“Why don’t you ask yourself?”

 

Drakon looked over his shoulder to see Roy just before he fired a gun. He got Drakon in the shoulder and Drakon let go, allowing Oliver to send a powerful punch to his face. Drakon went down, out cold and Oliver collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily. Roy lowered the gun and helped Oliver to his feet.

 

“Thought I told you to go on,” Oliver said breathlessly.

 

“You did. I had to make a call,” Roy said and Oliver nodded.

 

They looked up as an Argus armored transport rolled in. Diggle and Helena got out, looking around at all the damage.

 

“You made one hell of a mess Oliver,” Diggle said and Oliver nodded.

 

“So I did,” Oliver said as he looked down at Drakon.

 

“I’ll bring him in, figure it should smooth things over with Waller that I didn’t come back empty handed,” Diggle said and all three looked at him sharply. “I’m not coming after you anymore Oliver. But you know if it’s not me, she’ll send someone else.”

 

“You tell her, if she tries to get to my friends through the people they cared about…I’ll make sure everyone in the world knows what really happened in china,” Oliver said and Diggle nodded.

 

“I will,” Diggle promised.

 

“John…Drakon, he’s no ordinary man. He matched me blow for blow, almost killed me. Remember that,” Oliver said as he, Roy, and Helena got in Roy’s car before it drove off.

 

After they were gone, Diggle looked over at the vault, surprised it had been left behind. He walked over and noticed it had been opened slightly. Diggle peeled it the rest of the way open and saw it was completely empty.

 

_Earlier_

_As Roy and Oliver drove under a bridge, they passed a garbage truck, which was driven by Thea. Barry, using his speed, detached the Vault and pushed it towards the back of the truck as it was lifted inside by Sin and Cisco. Barry then attached the cables of the cars to the new vault and they separated as Oliver and Roy resumed their chase with Drakon’s men onto the bridge._

Now

 

Diggle laughed as he looked away from the vault.

 

“I should have known,” Diggle chuckled.

 

Abandoned building

Later in the afternoon

 

“Okay, it all comes down to this,” Cisco said nervously as the rest of The Outlaws watched.

 

Cisco put the copy of Drakon’s fingerprint on the palm scanner. They all waited with nervous breathed as it scanned. Then, they all felt immense relief when they heard the sound of it unlocking.  Cisco threw away the finger print copy and opened the vault, dozens of packs of money falling out as he did.

 

“Oh thank god,” Cisco said in relief as everyone looked around in relief.

 

“You did it,” Barry said in relief.

 

“No, we all did it,” Oliver disagreed, a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I tried to remove some of the more over the top aspects of the chase while also including all the characters. Hope I did okay.
> 
> Yes, Drakon was left alive as opposed to Reyes, who was killed. There is a reason for that.
> 
> Next chapter will be the last chapter, so buckle up boys and girls.


	15. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Outlaws go their separate ways as they begin to live their lives on the run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is the final chapter. I would just like to say thank you to everyone for supporting this and I hope you enjoy this.

Russia, bar

Afternoon

 

“Hey,” a man called out as he walked inside the bar, a secret Bratva cover. “We found bag outside.”

 

The other Bratva exchanged uncertain looks as the man threw it on the table. It didn’t do anything. The other Bratva backed away as the man who brought it in carefully unzipped it. He reached inside and, to everyone’s astonishment, pulled out a handful of money. He opened it wide and pulled out a note.

 

“Anatoly’s cut. Kapiushon,” the Bratva read off the paper.

 

Monaco

Night

 

“Will that be all Miss?” A hotel worker asked as he checked her in.

 

“I call you if I need you,” Sin smirked before being shown to her room.

 

Central City, Mercury Labs

Afternoon

 

Caitlin was in her lab, looking at something when she felt someone watching her. She turned around and was surprised at who was in her lab.

 

“Barry,” she breathed. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Hey,” Barry said awkwardly as he walked in. “I know I should’ve called or something.”

 

“No, that’s not what I meant. Joe, he told me how you and Cisco are wanted by Interpol now,” Caitlin said and Barry smiled thinly.

 

“Yeah, my first instinct was to get as far away from Central City as possible. Cisco and I, we’re gonna go on the run. But I wanted to see you first,” Barry said and Caitlin’s eyes softened.

 

“How is he?” she asked softly.

 

“He’s okay, all things considered,” Barry said and it was silent for a moment. “Cait, I wanted to say I’m sorry. Ronnie, he died saving me and I should’ve saved him. I’m so sorry.”

 

“Barry, I know you did everything you could, it wasn’t your fault,” Caitlin told him quickly. “I don’t blame you for Ronnie’s death. I blame myself.”

 

“What?” Barry asked surprised.

 

“When Ronnie first became Firestorm, he asked me to go somewhere where we could have a normal life. And I said no. I couldn’t leave Star Labs, Dr. Wells…you. If I had gone with him, Ronnie would still be alive,” Caitlin said tearfully.

 

“You don’t know that,” Barry said and she looked at him surprised. “Every choice we make and don’t make has an equal and opposite reaction. We may never know if your decision to stay had any impact on what happened to Ronnie. Dwelling on what ifs won’t help anything.”

 

“When did you get so wise?” Caitlin asked with an emotional laugh.

 

“I don’t know. Maybe I’ve just been spending too much time with Oliver,” Barry joked weakly and she smiled.

 

Barry noticed that she had started to cry and pulled out a handkerchief.

 

“What are you, eighty?” Caitlin joked weakly as she took it from him and he smiled.

 

After she dried her eyes, she handed the handkerchief back to him and their hands touched. A jolt of electricity seemed to shoot through them. Maybe it was because of the emotions in the air, maybe it was because this was the last time they were sure they’d see each other. But for whatever the reason, they suddenly found themselves holding each other as their lips met.

 

Hotel, Berlin

Same time

 

Helena put on her jacket, straitening her hair as she looked in the mirror.

 

“So, where you going now love?” Constantine asked as he put on his shirt.

 

“Not sure yet. I’ve always wanted to go to Tokyo,” Helena shrugged as she looked over her shoulder as he put on his trench coat. “What about you?”

 

“I have a very…particular job. I can never stay in one place for long,” Constantine said vaguely and Helena shrugged.

 

“Well, we should do this again,” Helena’s voice dropped a level as she walked over and pulled him into a kiss before pushing back. “Call me.”

 

Helena walked out as Constantine watched her go, a smirk on his face.

 

“That one is trouble. I like that,” Constantine said to himself.

 

Central City

Same time

 

Cisco was in a van, patiently waiting for Barry. Or trying to at least, as Barry was five minutes late. Suddenly, Cisco felt a breeze pick up in the van as he heard the door close.

 

“Drive,” Barry said as he put his seatbelt on.

 

“How is she?” Cisco asked concerned.

 

“She’s…dealing,” Barry said and Cisco.

 

“Are you okay?” Cisco said, noticing the look on Barry’s face.

 

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” Barry said as he remembered his kiss with Caitlin. “Just drive, before Argus decides to do another sweep of the city.”

 

Beach house

Same time

 

On the back porch, Oliver smiled as he saw Thea laugh at something Roy said as they walked on the beach, neither of them seeing him.

 

_My name is Oliver Queen. After five years in hell, I returned home with one goal, to save my city. But when my friend and the love of my sister’s life was put on trial for crimes I committed, my sister and I sacrificed everything to save him, including our freedom. Now, we enjoy normal lives. Now, it’s time for something else. Now…it’s time to leave the past behind and finally be happy. All of us._

Oliver turned and walked away, content with his sister’s happiness.

 

Argus base, eight months later

Night

 

“Thank you for coming Mr. Diggle,” Waller said smoothly as Diggle walked into her office.

 

“I figured I didn’t have a choice,” Diggle said dryly and Waller smiled thinly.

 

“You’re a smart man Mr. Diggle. I need your help. I need you to find Oliver Queen,” Waller sad and Diggle scoffed.

 

“I told you, I’m done trying to bring Oliver in,” Diggle said and she chuckled.

 

“I don’t want you to bring him in. I want you to recruit him,” Diggle stared at her in disbelief.

 

“You really have lost your mind if you think Oliver would ever willingly work for you,” Diggle said and didn’t like the way Waller smirked.

 

“But he will Mr. Diggle. In fact, he’s going to beg me to let him come on board,” Waller said as she put a file on her desk. “At three A.M. this morning, a military convoy was attacked.”

 

“And this is supposed to make Oliver want to work for you?” Diggle asked skeptically.

 

“Look at the file Mr. Diggle. It will all become clear then,” Waller said simply.

 

Diggle had a feeling he was going to regret this, but he picked up the file and opened it. At first, he didn’t see anything that would make Oliver want in on this. Then, he came across a picture that nearly made him drop the file.

 

“This-this isn’t possible,” Diggle said in a strangled voice.

 

“I thought that myself at first, but I’ve run every test possible on it. That photo is real Mr. Diggle,” Waller said as Diggle’s mind reeled.

 

“The crew that attacked the convey, what do you know about them?” Diggle asked as he put the file down.

 

“They’re ghosts, little is known about them. The most I could find was on their leader, which still isn’t much,” Waller said.

 

“What did you find out about him?” Diggle demanded.

 

“I believe it’s an alias, as my operatives couldn’t find any mention of him prior to three years ago. He’s good; I’ll give him that, but not good enough. He goes by Adrian Chase,” Waller told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, obviously, I’m planning a sequel, but it won’t be for a while, as I want to focus on some of my other stories first.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? Should I continue or not?


End file.
